Home Stand: Sequel to the Pack
by ricojohn
Summary: The Pack has defended the camp but now they face a new threat. A threat against them and their home. On top of this Percy struggles with terrible nightmares that are so realistic that her fears they are the future and add on what would normally be good news from Jessica. Now Percy struggles to defend the Pack but also defending his mate. Can he do it? (Probably paranoid but M)
1. Chapter 1

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I have a six hour bus ride today and a fully charged laptop! Enjoy the byproduct!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Test

POV: Percy

I was lying helplessly on my side as Jessica fought tooth and nail to try and ward off our attackers. I would have said they were Empousai, but they looked too human for that.

Jessica was in a low, defensive, stance over me. Her low growl would have made the Minotaur flee in fear. But the monsters continued to approach us.

"Just go." I pleaded with Jessica through a whine. "Please, just go before it's too late."

Her head just shook as she continued to growl.

"I'm not leaving you." She growled. "We're walking out of here together or not at all."

I tried to move but the pain from all of my injuries were too much.

"Please!" I pleaded with her through a whimper. "Please just go!"

"No!" She growled. "I won't leave…"

She never got a chance to finish. One of those things tackled her and started to claw at her stomach.

"No!" I barked.

I could hear Jessica's howl of pain but I couldn't move. As much as I tried and fought to help her I couldn't move.

"Jessica!" I barked.

But she continued to howl and whimper as the monsters continued to pile onto her. There were too many for anyone to handle, even her.

"No!" I barked at the top of my lungs.

After an eternity her screams finally stopped and the monsters slowly stood up. The sight in front of me made me want to die.

Jessica was lying on the floor, her lifeless corps covered in blood. Her once pure white fur was now stained crimson and her intestines were on the ground in front of her. Her eyes gazed lifelessly at me, the pain of her last moments still etched in them.

"No!" I screamed in Greek as I sat bolt upright.

My eyes flew around wildly as I tried to piece together what was happening.

I was in a bed in my room at the Pack's house. I looked around to find out what happened to the monsters that were attacking me a moment ago.

"Percy?" I heard a sleepy voice ask in English.

I turned to see Jessica sitting up in the bed, next to me, concern etched into her face. The worry in her eyes made me want to leap with joy because it meant she was alive.

"Was it another night mare?" She asked.

I nodded.

Ever since Jack died three weeks ago I had been getting nightmares. This was the worst of them though. I could still feel the cold, empty, feeling in my heart when I saw her corps.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I just pulled her into a tight hug and listened to the sound of her breathing. It had seemed so real.

"You died." I eventually whispered. "A bunch of monsters ambushed us and they killed you."

I could feel the fear I had felt in the dream return as I spoke.

"I couldn't do anything to stop it." I told her, feeling useless. "I couldn't even keep you safe in my dreams."

Her hug on me tightened.

"Don't talk like that." She told me softly. "It was just a nightmare. I'm here, safe and sound."

I nodded into her neck.

Eventually we pulled apart and just stared at each other for a minute before she spoke.

"Are you ok now?" She asked with concern in her beautiful brown eyes.

I nodded.

I still felt bad but I didn't want to worry her. The dream had seemed so real that I was worried it was a vision of the future. She's my mate, I couldn't imagine living without her.

Time Break!

POV: Percy

Twenty minutes later.

I was sitting down at the island in the kitchen with Jessica, eating some cereal, when George walked in.

"Hay guys." He greeted as he opened the fridge to find something to eat. "Have a nice sleep?"

I just surged.

"Just another night." I told him. "You?"

He nodded as he closed the door to the fridge with a cup of milk in his hand.

"Slept alright." He answered. "Got any plans for the day?"

Jessica nodded.

"Percy's going to introduce me to his mother today." She said with a smirk on her face.

George's eyebrows shot up.

"She's alive?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Why is it that everyone assumes she's dead?" I asked.

"You never talk about her." George answered. "So I had just assumed she had died."

"Who's dead?" Asked Chuck as he entered the kitchen.

"Percy's mom isn't dead, apparently." Jessica said with a small chuckle.

"Really?" Chuck asked in surprise.

I nodded.

He then looked over his shoulder and shouted "Hay, Anglia!"

"Yah?" Came the reply from the living room.

"Did you know that Percy's mom isn't dead?" Chuck asked.

There was a pause.

"No." Came the answer. "Where did you hear that?"

"He just told me." Chuck told her.

"Weird." Anglia finished.

"I know." George intoned. "You would think he would have mentioned it."

"And you would think you would remember I'm sitting right here." I told him with a laugh.

Time Break!

"Who's there?" came my mother's voice through the apartment front door, after I knocked.

"Hi, Mom." I responded.

As I looked to my left to see Jessica looking very amused.

Before I could say anything to her the door flew open with a bang.

Jessica and I jumped back, startled.

"Percy!" My mom shrieked as she crushed me in a bear hug.

"Hay, Mom?" I wheezed. "Air is kind of important."

It was then that she loosened her hug and finally stepped back.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded. "You told me you've been with some wolf pack? They could have eaten you Percy!"

Jessica laughed.

"We almost did." She said with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Kidding." She told me. "Why would we eat our own?"

"Well you were trying to kill me when I met you guys." I reminded her.

"But not to eat you." She said, taken aback. "Give us some credit."

It was here my mother broke in.

"Percy, who is this?" She asked, pointing to Jessica.

"Mom, meat Jessica." I told her with a hand wave gesture. "Jessica, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Jessica told my mom as my mom frowned at her.

"I thought you said in the IM that Jessica was a wolf." She said confused.

"She is." I said.

Mom looked very confused now.

"Werewolf mom." I continued. "Not normal wolves, werewolves."

"She's a monster?" My mom asked, looking concerned.

"Technically." I began. "But so am I."

"What?" My mom asked, looking horrified.

So I showed the scar on my arm from when Jessica bit me in the woods two years ago.

"Oh, Percy." She said, starting to cry.

"It's fine." I told her. "I actually like it. The Pack gave me a new home and family."

"But…" My mom began but she stopped.

"Everything is fine mom." I told her. "Everything is beyond fine!"

Time Break!

Twenty minutes later I was sitting on the couch, eating blue cookies, as my mom continued to ask questions. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly when she asked why only Jessica came to meet her.

"Well," I began. "I thought it would be good for my mate to meet my mom."

I was glancing all around the room but looked at her the second I finished to see her reaction.

She just stared at me.

"Your mate?" She eventually asked.

"It's a wolf thing." I told her. "Kind of a true love thing."

My mother seemed to take this information well as she just calmly nodded.

"You better be good to him." My mom jokingly told Jessica. "Because if you're not I will track you down, wolf or not."

Jessica chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said with a chuckle.

And so about an hour later we were leaving the apartment to head to the Pack's house.

Time Break!

As we ran through the woods to the house I could feel the wind in my fur and felt so free that I wanted to laugh like a maniac and never stop.

It was incredible what this felt like.

Then I noticed Jessica was trotting to the left and heading for a bush. I followed her because I knew where she was going. The bush concealed our spot by the creek.

"What's up?" I asked her through a bark.

"Just wanted some alone time." She answered through a huff.

And so I plopped down next to her as she turned back into a human and I did the same.

"I love this spot." She said wistfully as she stared down stream. "It's so relaxing."

I nodded in agreement.

She then suddenly stood up and bolted for the bush in back of us.

"Jessica?!" I called after her as I stood up to follow. "What's wrong?"

It was then that I heard the sound of vomiting. She was sick.

I jogged over to the noise to find her bent over by a tree, throwing up.

I walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her back as she continued to vomit.

"We should get you back to the house." I told her when her vomiting finally subsided.

She nodded and stood up as I supported her by the waist.

And so we made it back to the house and went inside.

"Chuck!" I called out. "Jess is sick! Get down here!"

"I feel fine." She told me. "I felt like shit earlier but I'm fine now."

Just then Chuck walked in.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as he came in.

"She was throwing up out by the creek." I told him.

Chuck nodded.

"Go sit down in the living room." He ordered.

And so Jessica and I sat down on the couch as Chuck came back with medical stuff and started to inspect Jessica.

"I swear I'm fine." She said in annoyance as chuck continued to do his doctor thing.

Being a son of Apollo had its perks.

"That's what concerns me." Chuck answered. "If you were just sick and now you're fine it would mean it may come back or get others sick."

Jessica nodded.

"What did you eat today?" He asked her.

"Cereal." She answered.

He nodded as he leaned back to think, staring at her.

Eventually he sighed.

"This will be awkward but have you two…?" He trailed off, as if hoping we knew what he was saying.

When we didn't get it he tried again.

"Have you two, well, you know?" He tried again and again nothing from us. He sighed in frustration. "Just going to say it then. Have you two had sex."

I felt my cheeks flush and I looked over to see Jessica shifting uncomfortably.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Well it sounds like you may have had some morning sickness." Chuck answered. "I couldn't find any other causes in the checkup."

Jessica's eyes met mine and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Is there a way to be sure?" I asked Chuck. "Do pregnancy tests work on us?"

Chuck nodded.

"They do." He said. "I'll send Dan to go pick one up for you two. Until then I want Jessica here on bed rest and you're going to make sure she stays there, just in case I'm wrong."

We nodded as we headed to our room.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Jessica asked as we sat down on our bed. "I've never heard of werewolves having kids. What if it wants to kill people?"

"It won't." I told her. "Because it will have a loving mother that can seriously kick its ass, if it tries."

She laughed at my joke, but still looked worried.

"It'll be fine." I told her.

Time Break!

The next day Jessica came out of the bathroom with the test in her hand as I stood there waiting for the verdict.

Her eyes met mine and I could see the tears in her eyes and a smile flew across her face as she ran forward and hugged me.

"I'm pregnant."

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? Like it? Then post a review! The more reviews the faster I update!


	2. Chapter 2

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Glad to hear people like the start of book two!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Haunted by the Past

POV: Percy

It has been two days since Jessica told me she was pregnant and despite what you might think, life continued on.

The pack continued to hunt in the woods for both food and to sell the pelts at a nearby town for money for electricity, TV, plumbing, groceries for the days we don't hunt, etcetera.

Jessica seemed less freaked out about it then she originally had and she even started to debate some names.

"What do you think of Gabe?" She asked one afternoon as we watched a bad buddy cop movie on the couch.

I turned to her as she raised a quizzical eyebrow at me.

"No." I told her. "I had a step farther named Gabe that was pretty much the worst human being I've ever met."

She paused in confusion.

"Why'd your mom marry him then?" She asked in surprise.

"It's a long story." I replied but Jessica just gave me a look that said 'I have time' so I sighed. "Bing that I'm a son of Poseidon I have a really strong sent to most monsters and my mom knew this. She wanted to keep me safe so she found the most disgusting smelling person she could find to mask my scent. It just so happened to be Gabe."

I paused as I thought about what to say next.

"She wanted me to grow up as normal as possible so she put up with him for years." I said.

"So what happened to him?" Jessica asked. "Your mom finally kick him out?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Not really." I said. "When I was twelve I killed Medusa and boxed up her head and after a long series of events I wound up giving it to my mom as a way of getting rid of Gabe."

She frowned at me.

"You killed him?" She asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Basically." I said. "There was a lot more to the story that might make it sound justified but the long and short of it is he is now a sculpture at a museum."

She frowned at me for a second before sighing.

"I get it." She said softly. "I've done some things I'm not proud of either."

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow to show my curiosity.

"Well," She began. "It's basically the reason I ran away and joined the Pack."

She paused before continuing.

"Me and my family were going to a seven eleven for some snack foods when I was thirteen." She said. "My Mom, Dad, and Brother. My Mom and Brother were at the register and my Dad was talking to a friend of his at the door when it happened."

I could see a tear form in her eyes.

"A man with a gun kicked the door open and started demanding everyone get on the ground." She said. "I wasn't stupid, I knew what was happening so I dove down behind one of the rows off food. Then he told the clerk to give him money or he'd shoot someone."

She curled up into a ball and leaned into my side as she continued.

"I peeked out from behind the shelves to see he had my brother by the neck with the gun pointed at the clerk." She continued. "My brother was annoying at times but he was still my brother so I did what I thought was right. I tackled the man from behind to give my family some time to run. I had expected the shock of getting hit to make the man drop the gun but he didn't. He just rolled over as I stood up and went to shoot me."

She closed her eyes as she continued to speak.

"He pulled the trigger and the bang made me flinch and close my eyes but when they opened I wasn't hurt." She continued as tears leaked down her cheeks. "But my brother was on the floor in front of me, bleeding a lot. He had jumped in front of me to try and save me. My dad came over and kicked the gun out of the man's hand before he could shoot me and he went to jail." She trailed off before continuing. "My brother died though, and my father blamed me for it. I guess, in a way, it was my fault. If I hadn't tried to tackle the man he might still be alive."

She paused.

"After about six months of my mom being hysterical and my father constantly accusing me of murdering my brother, I divided to run away." She paused. "The Pack took me in and I've been trying to forget about that day ever since."

"I'm sorry." I told her in a quiet voice. "I didn't know. Your brother, sounds like he was a good guy."

She nodded.

"He was." She said. "That's why I asked you about the name."

She paused as she looked up into my eyes.

"Not all Gabe's are bad." She said. "Because one saved my life."

I nodded in thought.

Time Break!

The next day Jason and Piper showed up for the routine Camp-Pack friendly meeting thing.

"Hay, Percy!" Jason called as he noticed me in my wolf form, lying down by the front porch with George.

I nodded to him in acknowledgment as me and George continued to talk about hunting tactics.

"So who are you two?" Chuck asked as they drew closer to the house.

"I'm Piper and this is Jason." Piper said sweetly. "Camp sent us to make sure everything here is ok, we've been hearing reports of odd monster activity in the aria and thought we'd swing by and offer any help we could give."

"What reports?" Chuck asked. "We haven't seen anything."

Jason frowned in confusion.

"We've been hearing reports of mortals being attacked by things too fast to see, we thought you would have known about it." Jason said.

"I've heard that roomer myself." Angela said off to the side. "But I haven't heard of any victims in particular so I thought it was just a lode of bull."

"Well the Camp's offer still stands if it turns out to be true, so don't hesitate to call." Jason said as he turned to leave.

A MESSEGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry it's short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Post a review if you want the story to continue. The more reviews the faster I update.


End file.
